futurefandomcom-20200229-history
South American Cold War 2022-2050
the South American Cold War was a major conflict that was caused while the South American front from World War III continued on. It started when Venezuela, once apart of the CTA or Communist Treaty Agreement dissolved when Russia surrendered in March. After the end of the war outside of South America, Venezuela invaded and annexed Brazil and Columbia, starting the South American Cold War, which had led to tensions against Venezuela since most of the world including, NATO and the PAT, condemning the invasions. This however didn't stop the government, and strained relations with most of the world and would lead to tensions similar to the first Cold War. Prelude As the CTA was invading Europe during World War III, Venezuela, a member of the CTA, caused the South American front due to annexing northern countries, including some smaller nations. This started the war when Brazil and Columbia declared war on Venezuela, but, due to corruption, Venezuela easily defeated Brazil, which began the rise of Venezuela as a superpower. Columbia held its ground against Venezuela until China gave them reinforcements and overran Columbia, all the while, imprisoning capitalist citizens and rebels. When WW3 ended, NATO and the PAT condemned the Venezuelan government, and demanded that they leave Columbia and Brazil and release the imprisoned citizens. The Cold War begins in South America Ignoring the orders by the two organizations, many capitalist nations in the continent join either NATO or the PAT, then, a few weeks later, Venezuela convinced Guyana to join Venezuela and was annexed. This however, didn't go well with the citizens of Guyana, and many rebelled leading to many either arrested or murdered. After that event, the UN sent 34 peacekeepers to attempt to prevent another war. This was a mistake and 17 of the peacekeepers were murdered and the rest were arrested, causing all the countries in NATO and the PAT to close their embassies, and warning citizens to steer clear the country. This severely hurts the economy in Venezuela, as the government claimed that the peacekeepers were a danger to the integrity of the country. Venezuela rises to an Empire By the year 2025, the economy in Venezuela began to boom, poverty had decreased and with its rich oil reserve, began to make a profit from it. However, when the government ordered to build a nuclear arsenal, the UN rejected and said if they went along with it, severe punishments will be handed out. This didn't convince the government who went on with the plans. meanwhile, a newly made country in Antarctica was formed, Hatiloa had declared independence from the U.S and similar to Venezuela, believed that communism was the best option. This pleased the Venezuelan government, who helped the large country with supplies, food, arms, and other needs and became its best ally. Things got worse for Hatiloa when it had an economic collapse and was split into a northern and southern government. NATO and the PAT supported the north, and Venezuela supported the south, in what would be a 10 year war. and one of the worst wars in Antarctica and the rise in tensions Hatiloan civil war increases Tensions By 2030, the Hatiloan war had become a proxy war and made the Venezuelan Empire and the PAT and NATO hate each other more than when the U.S hated the Soviet Union during the Cold War, each side advancing and falling back, threat of nuclear war getting worse, twice nearly causing World War IV. As the war dragged on, the Venezuelan people began to become restless, and as it got worse, NATO and the PAT knew that Venezuela would eventually collapse. They were right, and when 2035 rolled around, the Hatiloan war ended with the Venezuelan governemnt being embarrassed, and leaving it as the only communist country, as Laos and Vietnam turned capitalist, and decided to invade Bolivia and Peru to spread it around. The plan by the government was to strike fear into its rival superpower, the United States, since it wasn't that far of a distance compared to the USSR. However, what the U.S didn't know, was that Venezuela had a secret weapon, a weapon comparable that of a nuclear war head. South American Cold War turns hot, Venezuelan-NATO/PAT war When the Venezuelan government launched the plan to invade, they forgot that Bolivia and Peru had joined NATO, and that if one was attacked, it would cause all it's allies to come in for help. When the invasions began, NATO and PAT nations declared war officially turning the Cold War hot, and with in days, Venezuela had claimed both countries, but, had most of the world against them. At first, Venezuela was caught off guard by the invading forces but, managed to hold them off and launched its secret weapon, the headcrab. this parasite was deadly, it would latch of the body and take control of it, either making it shoot its allies, or just cause it roam around as a distraction. This worked and proved very successful, and within a few months, NATO and PAT forces fell back, ending the conflict. The victory for Venezuela was a huge achievement for the government, and as they predicted, caused the U.S to fear the South American superpower and tried its best to avoid another conflict. After defeating NATO and PAT, the government launched an all out blitzkrieg to turn South America into the Venezuelan Empire, the blitzkrieg claimed Chile, Argentina, Uruguay and Paraguay. Jose Vergus assassinated After the invasion, all of South America was under Venezuelan control, the government put strict sanctions on NATO and PAT nations, angering the nations in the process. International reaction to the blitzkrieg in South America was outrageous, many nations knew that Venezuela shouldn't go unpunished. but, there was a problem. as Venezuela got more powerful, so did its nuclear arsenal. But, the biggest issue was its navy. having a navy similar to the U.S, made an invasion impossible, but the invasion would be costly to do. by 2055 rolled, the governments of many nations, like the U.S, Australia, Germany and France, made a plan to stop Venezuela from rising to power, planned an assassination attempt on the leader, Jose Vergus. At first, during the NATO/PAT meeting in Geneva, many leaders objected the idea. But, with the risk of war, agreed with the idea. The plan was to send a group of former Venezuelan citizens who left the country during the South American Cold War to assassinate Vergus on his yacht near the coast of Brazil. The only issue with this plan is getting there without being caught due to advanced detection cameras, which first saw use during the Hatiloan civil war, to prevent POW from escaping. The operation had begun during the V-SA or Victory South America on July 19th after the Blitzkrieg of remaining capitalist nations in the continent. A day that an attack would be least expected for the government, and most soldiers and officials celebrated the huge victory against two of the worlds greatest organizations. The 4 undercover assassins parked a motorboat near Jose's yacht, and when he arrived, silently got on board the yacht and killed him via gunshot in the head. After the assassination, the assassins dropped his body into the ocean, making it hard to find who did it. Present. Venezuelan-NATO/PAT war 2 After a few weeks and no sign of finding the corpse of Jose Vergus, the Venezuelan government accused NATO and PAT of murdering Jose Vergus with no proof. at the ICC, the case against the leaders of both organizations, Maxim Smith and Jake Mathers, ended in a embarrassment for the government, and after the trials, launched an all out war by invading Spain and Portugal, both who are NATO members and the Venezuelan war against NATO/PAT had be resumed. Category:Cold Wars Category:South America Category:Zombieguy2006 Universe